Killer Love
by ErisT.Ridfoy
Summary: ok it's not really a Naruto story i just didn't know what to put as the category because it's an original story.   you'll have to read to see what it's about. Warning YAOI, mention of rape and some more graphic things DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1: Past and Present

AN: Please comment if you read I want to know if I'm any good at this.

Chapter 1: Past and Present

"Where are your parents?" I remember a large man dressed in all black asking me as he bent down to meet my eyes. "They were bad people." I told him shivering from that winter night's cold. "Did they hurt you?" I nodded in response. "So what did you do?" he asked, although I think he already knew; but I still answered him. With a straight emotionless face I stated "I got rid of them. I killed them." Now most adults would have called the cops or something close to that, but Nori-senpai wasn't like normal adults. No, instead he smiled and placed a small jacket around my shoulders and said as he lead me away from the red stained snow "Good boy, bad people deserve to be punished." That was 11 years ago, that day Nori-sempai took me in as his own. He taught me many things a kid my age should not have learned. He taught me how to kill, how people are monstrous creatures, and the two biggest things he taught me were one that you truly cannot trust anyone, and two he taught me about sex. The sex lesson started when I hit puberty; so when I was fifteen. They lasted up to about two years ago. I loved my sempai but he was very controlling and _very_ brutal. When I was almost twenty I tried to ask him to stop hurting me and that's when I learned I could truly trust no one, not even him. On the twenty-second of December he told me to be waiting for him in his room, as he did whenever he had, had a bad day, and I did so. However when he got home I changed the usual routine. I hesitated at first, that is until he started kissing my chest. That's when I did a little thrusting of my own, by that I mean I had thrust my Katana threw him. I didn't hit any important organs but I made him get off me. "Will you stop now sempai?" I asked him as he laid against his bedroom wall bleeding. He smiled and said "I've been pushing you for almost five years now, trying to make you the killer I say the day we meet. Almost five years and you finally started to show him." "Sempai I don't want to kill you, so answer me. Will you stop?" I asked again. Now he breathed a small laugh and said "I thought I taught you that every human is a fucking beast. You are the one only exception, not me. So as long as there is breath left in these lungs I will continue to make you my little fuck toy!" with that as my answer I had thrust my Katana into him again, this time hitting an organ that would soon kill him but not before he had a chance to whisper into my ear "That's the face I fell in love with all those years ago. Congrats you are finally the killer I knew you were that first day. My little… Kira…" I buried him that same day, I kept his house but I don't live there anymore. I am now twenty-one and I move from place to place as a hired assassin, working for whoever pays the most. I've killed men, women, and even children, I have no feeling of sorrow, nor regret. So I am known as Yōsha no nai satsujin-sha, or the relentless killer, to many. Many have tried to ketch me but none have prevailed. Every December twenty-second I go back and visit Nori-sempai's grave/house. This year, however, I was met with a surprise. As I walked through the house to the backyard, where I had buried him, there was someone burning incense, kneeling in front of his headstone, and looked as if they were praying for him. I didn't recognize the young man but I knew I was Nori-sempai's only student, so I wasn't happy. "You shouldn't be praying for that damn bastard. He's not worth it. And if you don't wish to join him I suggest you leave." The man stood up brushing the snow from his knees and said "Mr. Yōsha no nai satsujin-sha, I presume?" "If you're looking to hire me today's my day off and you are to call me. No one is supposed to come here." "Do not mistake me I am not here to hire you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is agent Mamoru Yamamoto. I am here to arrest you." I pulled out my katana however at the same time he pulled out his gun. "I am quite skilled with this as you are with that. I never miss. Now we can do this one of three ways. One you give yourself up and I take you to prison; two I shoot you then drag you to prison; or three you agree to stop killing and live under my roof." My face did not change but my mind was questioning this agent Yamamoto's sanity. "You do know I'm a professional killer, right?" I ask him both of us still holding our weapons. "Yes." "And yet you're willing to let me live under your roof?" "If you give up killing, that is correct." "Why do you even fucking care?" "I am a FBI agent specifically for people like you. No one else is as good or as dedicated to my job as I am. No one else knows where you live nor where I am right know. I found out every little detail about you past and present." "How?" "Research and piecing small pieces to larger pieces." "Then why don't you tell me about my life?" "Very well. You are the only son of Ryuu and Jun Hara, they abused you as a small child so you killed them out of self-defense. Then you were taken in by this man here Nori Shibata who trained you to be a cold blooded killer but when you were not what he wanted he began rapping you at age… 16, I believe. At age 19 or 20 you killed him to make him stop, you then buried him here, obviously, and became the relentless killer." "Close I was 15 and 19. You truly are good at your job Mr. Yamamoto. But why, if you know all of that, would you still suggest I live with you?" "Because looking at your past I see you are not as terrible as made out to be. Plus I am not a fan of executions. I would, if you allow me, like to give you a second chance at your life." "How old are you?" "Twenty-five." I lowered my katana and he lowered his gun. I thought for a moment, I truly didn't like having to kill people, but it's all I'd ever known other than being someone's sex toy. "I'll… I'll give you one chance to try to change me. If you fail you yourself will have to kill me got that?" he sighed and placed his guy in its holster then walked up to me holding out his hand. I grasped it firmly and he said "Deal." He waited outside, in front, while I said a few things to Nori-sempai, then we left. We drove a good twenty to thirty minutes before we arrived at a very nice middle sized house. "This is where your new home is. An if there is anything you would like to know about me feel free to ask." "You live in this big place by yourself?" is all I asked. "Yes, so you'll have free range of the house, just please don't go through my paper work in my study. Although you are welcome to any of the books." He got out and opened the house door for us. At the entrance hall he gave me a pair of spare slippers and showed me around. "Wow it is getting late I best make dinner." "I'll do it." I said. "It's o-" before he could finish I was already in the kitchen boiling water. "You like cooking?" he asked sitting at the small round table in the kitchen. "Nori-sempai always expected a meal waiting for him when he got home." "I see. It must have been rough." "What's that?" "Having to do those things with him." "You get used to it." He was silent. "Don't feel sorry for me I hate that. I had a good life believe it or not." "How?" "He may have had a strange way of showing it, but Nori-sempai loved me deeply. Even during the days he'd rape me he'd still take me out on his free days to amusement parks and other things. He'd even say calming things to me to make me relax." "Then why kill him?" I stopped rolling the rice I had in my hand staying silent for a moment then answering "although he loved me and I him the pain of doing it almost every day was still torture and no matter if he loved me or not he wouldn't stop. I told him flat out I didn't want to kill him but he was determined to make me a killer and that's what he did." Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, embracing me in a huge. He didn't talk and, even though I wanted to, I didn't protest. It was the first time in two almost three years that I had truly relaxed even just slightly. I could feel his heart beat through my back, it beat in time with my own, it was soothing. We stayed like that for about ten minutes or so before he broke the silence by softly whispering in my ear "You'll be forever safe here, I promise you. You are not a killer, you are good. That I am sure of." He then let go of me and walked out of the room saying he was going to take a shower. It was the first human contacted that was loving and soothing I'd had in years and it was also the first time I had smiled a true smile in many years as well. I could tell I wouldn't be killing this agent Mamoru Yamamoto anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Satoshi

AN: ok so here's the 2nd chapter Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Satoshi

That night I stayed in his spare room after we ate. It was a confortable bed but I still didn't sleep, I hardly did that anymore. Haunted by nightmares of Nori-sempai's "training". I got up before Yamamoto and made breakfast. "Wow you did not need to do all this." "Whatever." "Did you sleep ok?" he asked sitting down at the table. "Yeah just fine." I lied. "By the way what do you want me to call you?" "What do you mean? My name's Kira, I thought you knew everything about me?" "I do and Kira is not your birth name." that caught my attention. "What?" "If you want to know it I am happy to tell you if not I will just call you Kira." "Kira's fine for now, Mr. Yamamoto." "Mamoru, call me by my first name pleases. Mr. Yamamoto is my father." "Very well." He leaned over the table to move my blond hair out of my face so he could see my eyes. "You should go take a nap, I can tell you did not actually sleep well last night." "I'm fine." "Wanna talk about it?" "No." I said standing to place the finished breakfast plates into to sink so I could wash them. "You should be getting to work, shouldn't you?" I heard the flip of his phone being opened then speed dial being activated. A woman's voice came on the line and he said "Aika, yes it's Mamoru I am taking today off. Yes I am fine just have some shopping to do that is all. Let Mr. Sato know for me. Thank you, you have a good day to." He hung up his phone. "There now I do not need to go in." "I didn't take you as one to lie." "I did not." "So you're going shopping today then?" "No." "But you just.." "I am not going shopping, we are going shopping. You need some nicer close to wear if you go out." "What's wrong with the ones I have?" I look down at my torn and beat up close. "For one you do not have any that are not torn and two most of them have blood stains on them." "Like I care." "You may not but I do, so will you please let me get you new ones?" "If you wanna waste your money go ahead." "Waste?" "They're just going to get dirty and bloody again." "No because you promised no killing." "Fine! Whatever, I don't care!" I snapped at him. I knew he was going to be persistent now, wondering what was wrong. He stood up and walked up behind me wrapping me in another huge, this time I pushed him off me. "I'm going out." I said grabbing my coat and shoes. "Where to?" he said anger slightly in his voice. "I don't know. Just need to go out and clear my head some."

I walked and walked not knowing what to do to calm down. Usually I would go find someone to kill but can't do that anymore. I walked down and ally and stopped when I came to a dead end. Suddenly I heard a dog barking from behind the backyard fence to my right. I hoped over the privacy fence and was met by a full grown germen shepherd. I knelt down and it let me pet him. I calmed me down, suddenly I heard "If you want a dog I will get you one." I recognized the voice as Mamoru's. "I never had one before but they did always calm me down some." "Do you want one?" I nodded. "Then come back to the house change and we will go find you one." I stood and followed him back to the house, he gave me some of his clothes to wear until we got my new ones. We headed to get clothes first then to get the new dog. At the dog store they had puppies but I wanted one a tad bit older I didn't want to train them from the start. So they took us in back to the older ones. There were Shepherds and many terriers, but I didn't like any of them. Suddenly I heard a cage door rattle and spotted a relatively large dog wearing a muzzle. While Mamoru was talking to the shop worker I walked over to its cage. "Sir that one's not for sale." The man said when I knelt down in front of its cage. "What is it?" "It's a Czechoslovakian Wolfdog." "Why's it not for sale." "It's on the list to be put down. Stupid thing bit its owner." I opened the cage. "Kira! It will hurt you do not do that." The dog didn't attack me it hardly came out of the cage. I reached to pet it and it let me. I undid its muzzle and it stared licking me, he was a good dog. "The owner is crazy he's a good dog. See." Mamoru walked over to kneel next to me. "Just don't move to fast he might get freaked and hide." Mamoru slowly reached to pet the dog and did. "Do you like him?" "Yeah he's cute and a very good dog. I want him." "Sir he's not for sale he might be good now but we are not responsible if he attacks you after you buy him." "That's fine." "We will take him." Mamoru said arguing for a bit with the man until the man finally gave him to us. "What will you name him?" "Satoshi." I told the man. We got some dog food, dog blows, a black collar, a normal silver dog tag with his new information imprinted on it. Soon we were back home. Satoshi liked his new home, he started roaming immediately. "So you feel better now?" I nodded as I pet Satoshi. "Will you tell me why you did not sleep last night then?" I sighed and said "I have nightmares of Nori-sempai a lot." I didn't make eye contacted with him I just stared at Satoshi as he laid on my lap. "I will make dinner today ok." "Yeah." While Mamoru was cooking in the kitchen me and Satoshi watched T.V. "Dinner." Mamoru hollered thirty minutes later. We ate and went to bed. I still couldn't sleep, even with Satoshi next to me, so I got up and went for a snack. As I searched through the frig Mamoru spoke from the doorway. "Kira, another nightmare?" "Yes but I'm fine." He walked up to me and shut the frig door and looked deeply into my sleepy eyes. "Come." Is all he said pulling me somewhere, his room? I quickly stopped him by planting my feet firmly on the ground. "What is wrong?" he asked. I didn't reply I simply stared at the ground. "I am not going to hurt you Kira. Just trust me." He said slightly pulling at my arm. I followed him, not wanting to, into his room. I stood at the entrance as he pulled out two extra pillows and set them on the bed, then he came and took my hands in his. "Sleep in my bed tonight see if that helps you sleep." I shook my head as flash backs of my first nigh with Nori-sempai flashed through my head. He wrapped me in a huge and whispered "I am not Nori. I do not want to hurt you I promise you of that." He then led me to his bed and had me lay next to him back to back. I could once again feel his heart beat in time with my own the heat from his back keeping me warm and at peace. Before I knew it I was steadily drifting off to sleep. Not thinking about my past at all just about this kind man lying next to me.

AN: what did you think. BTW that dog is real and is really cute! Please comment!


End file.
